Even so I still love you
by Litha-chan
Summary: Aya e Yoji se separam. Omi tenta ajudar o seu amor... O que poderá acontecer? Fic YAOI, Romance, Angst, Lemon. Casais: Yoji x Aya e Aya x Omi. Cap 3 ON
1. Default Chapter

Anime: Weiss Kreuz  
Casais: AyaxYoji + Omi  
Classificação: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Lemon  
Iniciada: Out/2004  
Em andamento  
Autora: Litha-chan

* * *

**_Even so I still love you..._**_  
__(Mesmo assim eu ainda o amo...)_

* * *

****

Cap 1 

Um barulho ensurdecedor é ouvido no andar de cima, uma porta batendo com toda força... Passos descendo as escadas e o rosto irritado de Yoji foi visto passando pela sala, sacando o cigarro e pegando as chaves do carro na mesinha para logo em seguida sair pela porta a fora.

Omi que estava em uma poltrona no canto da sala perto da janela, ainda pode observar o loiro parado em frente ao carro com um semblante pensativo passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Yoji ficou um tempo olhando o céu antes de colocar seu óculos escuros e acabou se dirigindo para abrir a porta do carro, entrando e saindo logo em seguida com os pneus deixando marcas na frente da casa.

O loirinho que havia parado de ler um de seus novos livros, fitou as escadas atentamente. Seu coração estava tão descontrolado que seu corpo havia se movido sem seu consentimento e quando se deu conta, já estava parado em frente à porta do quarto de Aya.

Sabia que não deveria estar ali, sabia que se entrasse naquele quarto sem ser chamado, poderia ter grandes problemas, mas seu coração e seus sentimentos, foram mais fortes e acabou empurrando a porta. Seus olhos se fixaram na figura largada sentada na ponta da cama.

Aya estava com um ar distante visto daquele ângulo. Omi foi se aproximando e pode constar que os olhos do ruivo estavam sem foco, sem brilho, quase sem vida; a respiração também quase não era ouvida.

Apesar do quarto se encontrar com pouca luminosidade, Omi pode ver que no canto dos olhos do ruivo, corria um rastro... Eram lágrimas.

Sua única reação perante a isto foi a de simplesmente se aproximar mais de Aya e abraça-lo. O tempo neste momento parecia ter parado. Omi podia sentir o bater do coração do ruivo juntamente ao seu pequeno corpo, sentia também o soluçar que fazia o corpo de Aya tremer e a quentura vindo do corpo que estava ali junto ao seu.

Queria que Aya soubesse que podia contar com ele, que ele sempre estaria ali para ajud�-lo, que para ele, Aya representava mais do que sua família, que na verdade o ruivo era o seu desejo mais secreto, mas isto Omi não podia falar. Não deveria expor seus sentimentos ao ruivo uma vez que este já tinha um relacionamento com Yoji. Com tudo isto pairando em sua jovem mente, seus braços aos poucos foram se estreitando em torno do corpo a sua frente.

O loirinho se assustou quando sentiu seu corpo também ser envolvido pelos fortes braços do ruivo e se assustou ainda mais quando começou a ouvir os soluços se tornarem num choro baixo.

Nunca havia visto Aya chorar, ele nunca demonstrara possuir sentimentos e agora ele estava ali... Chorando copiosamente, soluçando, se agarrando ao loirinho como se estivesse se segurando ao último fio de vida.

Omi não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali em pé abraçando e sendo abraçado por Aya... Só se deu conta que estava ali há um bom tempo quando suas pernas fraquejaram fazendo-o se ajoelhar na frente do ruivo. Com este movimento seus olhos azuis fitaram os violetas chorosos que não se desviaram. Omi apenas passou a mão em uma leve carícia pelo rosto úmido do ruivo.

Reunindo forças conseguiu falar algumas palavras...

"Aya-kun... deite-se um pouco, vou trazer lhe um chá". Levantou-se ainda mantendo o contato com os olhos do ruivo e antes que pudesse dar um passo, sua mão foi segura impedindo o afastamento.

"Obrigado..." Deu uma pequena pausa suspirando e continuou a falar com uma voz carregada de tristeza. "Por favor,... volte".

Aya não disse mais nada, apenas soltou a mão do loirinho, fazendo com que a sua própria caísse em cima da cama como se suas forças tivessem sumido.

Omi sentia seu peito dolorido, sem pensar muito saiu do quarto às pressas fechando a porta atrás de si. Antes de descer as escadas encostou-se à parede deixando seu corpo escorregar até o chão enquanto sua mente rodopiava sem parar.

Seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para o ruivo dentro do quarto. Não sabia o que poderia fazer para aliviar o sofrimento que Aya estava sentindo.

Desde que ele soube da relação dele com Yoji, sua vida que era solitária justamente pelo trabalho que faziam, se tornou ainda pior. O único que ainda se importava com ele era Ken, mas o moreno tinha seus afazeres e ficar dependendo dele não era uma coisa certa.

Foi uma bomba o dia em que ele presenciou sem querer Yoji beijando Aya...

Omi estava voltando do colégio mais cedo, já que um dos professores havia faltado. Era uma boa oportunidade cegar mais cedo e poder treinar com Aya. De fato ele aprendera muito estando ao lado do ruivo, mas quando Aya dizia que eles iriam começar a meditar para controlar melhor mente e corpo, o loirinho nunca conseguia se concentrar. Afinal, ficar sentado de frente a Aya era impossível de se manter meditando.

Logo chegando em casa notou que a moto de Ken não estava na garagem, presumiu que o moreno deveria ter ido fazer alguma entrega, mas o carro de Yoji estava ali do lado de fora. Como não queria ser notado pelo loiro, entrou sem fazer barulho, afinal, isto fazia parte de seu trabalho... O ato de não ser notado.

Foi andando devagar passando pela sala e constando que ninguém estava ali. Direcionou-se a cozinha e não estava esperando pelo o que viu.

A sua frente estava Aya e Yoji aos beijos e amassos literalmente. O loiro estava imprensando o corpo de Aya contra o armário enquanto suas mãos percorriam em carícias por todo corpo do ruivo que de olhos cerrados se entregava deliberadamente aquilo.

Omi estava sem ação, não conseguia se mover e nem emitir nenhum som, só sentia seu coração sendo apartado a medida que aos poucos escutava alguns gemidos baixos de Aya, que a esta altura, já se encontrava de camisa aberta tendo um de seus mamilos sugado e mordido pelo loiro mais velho enquanto que a outra mão de Yoji acariciava por cima da calça a ereção do ruivo que já se encontrava desperta e ainda presa.

Aquilo tudo era demais para Omi suportar e a muito custo e em um rompante só, impulsionou seu corpo para fora daquela porta, para longe daquele lugar.

Subiu correndo as escadas sem se importar se estava ou não fazendo barulho e se trancou em seu quarto, jogando-se na cama e se abandonando em choro.

O barulho todo foi ouvido pelo casal na cozinha e mesmo estando ambos ainda sob efeito da excitação, se colocaram alertas indo ver quem era o causador daquilo tudo.

Foi passando pela sala que Aya notou os sapatos de Omi na soleira e deduziu que o loirinho ou tivera algum problema para estar em casa mais cedo, ou além disto, ele tinha acabado de presencia-los em atos não muito decorosos para um adolescente ver.

Yoji acabou por entender o que se poderia ter se passado e foi até o quarto de Omi para tentar saber o que estava acontecendo, mas sua tentativa de contato não teve sucesso, pois o loirinho apenas se deixou escutar avisando que não desejava falar com ninguém naquele momento.

Os dias se passavam e Omi não mais era o mesmo menino alegre de todas as manhãs. Apenas fazia o que tinha de fazer e na maioria das vezes quando não estava conversando com Ken, estava absorto em leituras e claro em seus interesses no computador.

Depois de um tempo Yoji e Aya resolveram comentar de sua relação tanto para Omi quanto para Ken. Enquanto Ken estava com uma cara de assustado não acreditando que o gelo da casa poderia ter se interessado pelo "louco" da casa, Omi nada se alarmou, apenas antes de sair da mesa de jantar, olhou para Aya e depois para Yoji e desejou que ambos fossem felizes. Basicamente ninguém havia entendido nada, exceto Ken, pois este sabia que o loirinho amava Aya há muito tempo.

Omi foi lavar seu prato e logo assim que terminou pediu licença polidamente e saiu do local. Não tinha motivos para ficar ali presenciando aqueles dois mais do que já tido a infelicidade de presenciar.

Depois daquele dia, as coisas mantinham-se apenas em questões de trabalho. Omi pouco falava com Aya e Yoji e quando falava era para passar os planos das missões. Sua relação com Ken se tornou mais forte. Ken era o amigo para todas as horas e para qualquer momento.

Ken sabia atentamente quando devia alegrar de alguma forma o loirinho. Sempre aparecia com um novo livro, ou a opção de cinema e pipoca, ou levar Omi para ver uma simples partida de futebol ou qualquer outro esporte. Ken tentava sempre manter Omi longe de casa e dos outros.

E agora ali parado no chão encostado a parede, havia presenciado aquilo tudo... Era diferente do que havia ocorrido antes. Agora ele estava vendo um Aya que decididamente nunca havia visto. Não aquele que estava na cozinha se entregando a luxúria, e sim um que estava aos prantos precisando de carinho, de amor... Será que este é o verdadeiro Aya? Aya não... O verdadeiro Ran?

Levantou-se correndo e desceu as escadas o mais rápido possível. Era nestas horas que desejaria que Ken estivesse ali por perto, mas infelizmente o moreno havia viajado em uma missão individual e teria que agir e pensar por si só. E isto era difícil, pois sentimentos não era algo lógico e Omi não sabia o que deveria fazer. Na verdade ele sabia, mas será que ele deveria ousar? E quanto a Yoji, o que o loiro faria?

Foi com este pensamento que Omi voltou ao quarto de Aya, levando para o ruivo um chá de camomila para deixa-lo mais calmo, e ao abrir a porta para adentrar o quarto quase deixou a bandeja cair no chão quando visualizou o ruivo segurando sua katana contra um dos pulsos...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Faça uma Youko feliz... Comente a fic 


	2. Capítulo 02

**Anime**: Weiss Kreuz  
**Casais**: Aya x Yoji + Aya x Omi  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Lemon  
**Iniciada**: Out/2004  
**Status**: Em andamento (_ainda_)  
**Autora**: Litha-chan

**_Nota_**: _Em comemoração de 1 ano de fic 'rindo'. Espero que gostem deste capítulo e que principalmente comentem para que eu possa assim ter ânimo para continuar esta história.._

* * *

**Even so I still love you...**  
_(Mesmo assim eu ainda o amo...)_

**Capítulo  
– 2 –**

**

* * *

**

"AYA-KUN..." Foi o que conseguiu dizer perante aquela situação. Seu corpo se moveu rapidamente fazendo com que a bandeja fosse jogada em cima do criado mudo e em um ato de puro desespero se jogou de encontro ao corpo do espadachim.

Omi arrancou a espada da mão de Aya e jogou-a longe.

Seu coração gritava, seus olhos toldaram-se de lágrimas. Omi não entendia, ele não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Sem nada a dizer no momento envolveu em um abraço possessivo o corpo do ruivo enquanto deixava seu choro ser liberado, apenas sussurrando entre soluços e um choro cadenciado de tristeza, o do por que de aquilo tudo... "Porque? Porque Aya?" Falava tão baixo que sabia que não estava sendo ouvido.

Aya realmente não sabia que estava fazendo, quando deu por si estava sendo abraçado por Omi que chorava desesperadamente e murmurava algo sobre o Porque?

Omi se levantou olhando fixamente para Aya. "Aya, eu não pretendo deixar você acabar desta forma, está entendendo? Eu não vou deixar que você cometa uma loucura como esta, por causa de um sem coração como o Youji-kun, nem que eu tenha que te vigiar noite e dia, nem que eu tenha que desrespeitar a figura de líder que você tem, mas entenda, eu NUNCA vou deixar que você tente se matar".

Aya segurou suas lágrimas, já havia chorado demais, já havia baixado por demais as barreiras que o tornavam tão frio. Ele não poderia e não deveria ser tão sensível assim, mas naquele momento, o que ele mais precisava era o que Omi estava oferecendo a ele. Atenção e cuidados. Era isto que deveria colocar em sua mente. Ele havia baixado a guarda uma vez e estava sofrendo, agora ele teria que se reerguer.

Retribuiu o abraço de Omi, como se assim pudesse submergir daquele poço que se encontrava. Queria que Yoji estivesse ali, envolto em seus braços, sendo carinhoso, mas a verdade era outra... Yoji o dispensara. O loiro cansara de si e depois de deixar bem claro que tudo estava acabado, ainda não pensou duas vezes em jogar na cara que fôra um erro ter se relacionado com um homem. Uma mulher era bem melhor.

Engoliu um soluço ao se lembrar disto. Yoji fôra seu primeiro.

Já tinha se relacionado com mulheres quando era o jovem Ran Fujimiya, mas era uma outra vida. Uma vida em que era feliz, em que não conhecia o pesar e a dor de ter perdido seus entes queridos.

Yoji conhecera Aya, Fujimiya Aya, quando este já era o frio e insensível líder dos Weiss, isto antes de se tornar amante do playboy, pois antes ele era o que podemos chamar de inalcançável.

Não fôra Yoji que primeiro quebrara o gelo do ruivo, e sim o jovem chamado Tsukiyono Omi. Yoji apenas se encarregou de quebrar o restante.

Omi mesmo estando envolto por uma cortina de sangue, com um passado que a muito lhe tirava o sono, Takatori, este era o nome de suas noites insones, e com uma bagagem pesada por tantas mortes sobre as costas, era sem sombras de dúvidas, o mais inocente do quarteto. Hidaka Ken podia ser intitulado o segundo, mas Omi era simplesmente... Omi. Um garotinho que ainda conseguia ver a alegria no florescer de uma Fresia, a flor que mais gostava, ou em um pequeno gesto.

Aya não queria ter um vislumbre de uma vida feliz. Felicidade trazia tristeza, dor e sofrimento. Era muito mais fácil ser distante, fechado e frio. Era.

Sentir Omi ali abraçado a si, ao mesmo tempo em que o confortava, lhe doía.

Sabia que o pequeno guarda para si, muito mais do que um sentimento de amizade, ou admiração. Tinha total consciência que Omi nutria por si, o sentimento que infelizmente desejava vir de outro. Amor.

Será que Yoji o amava?

O loiro durante todo este tempo que haviam estado juntos, nunca, em nenhum momento lhe dissera tal palavra. Apenas entrava em seu quarto, todas as noites ou quando estavam de folga da Koneko, o tocava de maneira faminta, tinha o que desejava e geralmente, na manhã seguinte, já não mais se encontrava em sua cama. Acordava sempre sozinho, sentindo o lado frio dos lençóis.

Seria apenas um pedaço de carne para as noites em que o loiro não conseguisse nenhuma mulher para lhe esquentar a sua cama? Não desejava pensar nisto. Não desta forma. Estava cansado de ser usado. Usado por um homem que decretara posse sobre si, mas que nem ao menos se importava com seus sentimentos.

Sim, Yoji mesmo orgulho, avisou a Ken e a Omi que ele e Aya estavam tendo um... caso. Porque ele fizera isto? Que tal levar em conta, o fator de: Poder dizer que havia dobrado o tão frio líder dos Weiss. Ou então, se auto-afirmar como o maior pegador não-preconceituoso e destemido. Bom, vindo de Yoji, era de se esperar qualquer coisa.

Sentia as mãos de Omi lhe acariciando as costas, mas podia ouvir os soluços vindo do menor. Seus olhos não mais vertiam lágrimas. Estava até mesmo cansado de chorar. Se lágrimas resolvessem toda e qualquer situação, sua irmã estaria há muito tempo fora do odioso coma.

Ia tentar afastar o corpo de Omi, mas parou ao ouvi-lo sussurrar algumas palavras que o fizeram gelar. Não, ele não podia e nem devia.

"Aya... por favor, me dê uma chance... só uma de tentar lhe fazer feliz". Dizia mantendo o rosto contra o peito do ruivo.

Tentava puxar a voz para responder ao menor, mas não conseguia. Sua garganta encontrava-se incrivelmente seca e aparentemente dolorida. Como se tivesse engolido cacos de vidros. Suspirou pesadamente e mesmo assim quando a voz enfim saiu, era rouca quase falha.

"Omi... você... não posso, não... agora". Doía falar, doía dizer aquilo para o jovem.

O loiro elevou seus olhos azuis marejados, olhando para o rosto pálido do ruivo, mas determinado em prosseguir com o que começara a falar.

"Aya... Eu sei que você não me ama. Sei disto, mas não me negue a oportunidade de te amar. Aceito isto. Aceito ser apenas... algo que te conforte. Não quero tomar o lugar do Yoj... dele, apenas quero ter a oportunidade de estar ao seu lado. Ter a oportunidade de... te amar. O meu amor, Aya, vale por mim e por você. Não... não me negue!". Chorava, mas não deixava de encarar as orbes violetas inchadas.

Aya não sabia o que falar. Quase podia se ver em Omi. Ver como ele mesmo era com relação a Yoji. Amava-o a tal ponto de se anular para satisfazer os caprichos do loiro. Não podia brincar com Omi. Não desejava que ele passasse a mesma coisa que ele passara, mas... A sinceridade daquelas palavras eram tão acolhedoras que em seu intimo, um ínfimo desejo de dar-se uma chance, de deixar Omi entrar em sua alma, lhe gritava. Mesmo que abafado, estava lá.

Seria porque em seu interior ainda desejava a felicidade?

Não era Yoji que estava lhe propondo isto, era o pequeno, pequeno não, era Omi que tentava lhe ar amor. Amor sem cobrar nada em troca. Simplesmente amor.

Mais uma vez suspirou, mas desta vez cansado. Mesmo habituado a treinamentos árduos, lidar com sentimentos e toda carga emocional que estes lhe traziam, era por si só estafante.

Abraçou um pouco mais o corpo próximo a si, cortando desta forma o contato visual.

"Preciso... dormir. Depois Omi... te respondo depois!". Não conseguiria falar mais nada. Esgotamento era a única palavra que lhe vinha a mente, lógico, depois das imagens da briga com Yoji.

Omi entendeu que não deveria ficar forçando Aya a lhe responder. Foi sincero em dizer lhe aquilo tudo. Sabia que não seria correspondido, mas se pelo menos pudesse estar ao lado de Aya, faria qualquer coisa que o deixasse menos infeliz. Qualquer coisa mesmo.

Levantou-se odiando ter que se afastar da quentura que o corpo do ruivo possuía, mas era necessário. Podia sentir o corpo de Aya pesado, prestes a tombar, então, o que poderia fazer, era apenas deita-lo e cobri-lo. E assim o fez.

Certificou-se depois de alguns minutos com seu adorado ruivo sucumbira ao sono profundo. Seu peito doeu ao imaginar que se demorasse um minuto a mais em voltar ao quarto, a esta hora, Aya já poderia se encontrar morto.

Olhou ao redor e encontro a katana do espadachim. Tratou logo de recolhe-la. Pensou seriamente sobre as demais armas que se encontrava no armário em um fundo falso. Poderia ser chamado a atenção por isto, mas preferiria arriscar a levar um sermão do que deixar qualquer tipo de arma perigosa perto de seu amado. Acabou por recolher todas as armas. Desde a adorada katana de Aya, até as sais que se encontravam muito bem escondidas. Olhou mais uma vez para o corpo estendido na cama antes de fechar a porta do quarto saindo dali rapidamente.

**ooOoo**

Já eram aproximadamente quinze para as onze da noite quando Yoji retornou ao apartamento que era anexo a floricultura. Estava bêbado, mas tentava não fazer barulho. Não queria acordar ninguém, em especial o ruivo. Já bastava a briga que tiveram naquele dia, onde ele, Yoji, deixara bem claro que não desejava mais estar com o ruivo.

Tinha sido bom durante um tempo. Nunca imaginou que o tão recatado, silencioso e frio líder poderia ser um homem quente dentro de quarto paredes. Pelo menos não negava que Aya era delicioso, mas cansara-se.

As poucas vezes em que conversavam sobre a situação entre eles, era quando Aya, assim forçava. Detestava compromisso. Não queria se ligar a ninguém a não ser a ele mesmo. Desde o inicio tinha dito que não deixaria de sair com as mulheres que desejasse, pois ele não era homem de uma pessoa só. E com a vida com que levavam, se apegar a alguém e não provar de outras 'carnes', era um desperdício sem fim.

Já se encontrava a ponto de subir as escadas, quando a luz fora acessa revelando um jovem sentado nos degraus, impedindo a sua passagem.

"Mas... mas que porra é essa? Deu pra virar assombração pirralho?". Por ter sido pego de surpresa e por sentir a luz lhe agredir seus olhos, Yoii reclamou terrivelmente irritado. Tapava o rosto com a sombra das mãos.

Omi se levantou e foi descendo as escadas com passos cuidadosos. Fitava seriamente o rosto do loiro maior.

Yoji tentou voltar seus olhos diretamente para o jovem a fim de falar mais alguma coisa, mas apenas permaneceu-se calado observando o rosto do melhor. O olhar de Omi era sério demais. Era raro ver o jovem loiro desta forma. Pensou em falar algo, mas mais uma vez parou. Desta vez estava assustado. Seus olhos estavam fitando a besta que Omi empunhava em sua direção.

"Omi, se isto for uma brincadeira de mau gosto, ou, se você estiver sendo controlado por aquele escroto do Schuldich... Não estou pra isto". Recuou um passo sentindo-se ainda meio alto com a bebida.

O jovem encontrava-se parado em meio a escada e ainda continuava a apontar a besta em direção ao playboy. Sua voz podia ser ouvida nitidamente firme, assim como sua mão se encontrava. Firme.

"Não estou brincando Kudou. E quero que me escute com atenção, pois não pretendo repetir e não desejo fazer valer meus direitos, entendeu?". Neste momento Omi não era mais um garotinho, era um homem. Um homem querendo proteger o que lhe era mais caro.

"Onde você quer chegar com isto Omi? Porque você está apontando esse treco para minha cara?". A irritação estava aumentando. Só faltava um ataque do prodígio do grupo para encerrar a noite.

"Onde eu quero chegar Kudou? O nome Aya te diz alguma coisa? Vou ser bem direto. AFASTE-SE dele. Convivência apenas como membro do grupo Weiss e nada mais. Ou eu juro Kudou... Que terei o maior prazer de te cravar cada flecha ou dardo envenenado que eu possua. Não estou aberto a negociações. Não procure mais o Aya, não entre no quarto dele. Estarei de olho Kudou!".

O loiro estava na mais clara expressão, boquiaberto. Foi descaradamente ameaçado por Omi por causa de Aya.

Seus olhos acompanhavam a movimentação de Omi. Este agora subia calmamente os lances de escada tomando a direção de um quarto muito conhecido por si... O quarto do ruivo.

Antes de sumir quarto adentro, Omi lançou um último e frio olhar para Yoji. A distancia era pouca, já que o quarto de Aya, era logo o primeiro após as escadas. Omi fitou as orbes verdes do incrédulo loiro e acabou por adentrar o quarto.

**_CONTINUA..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Peço desculpas pela demora prolongada em atualizar esta fic. Na verdade quando comecei ela, minha cabeça estava a mil. Agora, depois de todo este tempo de uma grande meditação sobre o andamento da história, digo que não mais irei desativa-la. Peço desculpas e também peço incentivo, pois não é fácil mesmo mudando certos rumos, continuar. Então se você leu esta fic, gostou ou não, comente.

**Agradecimento especial para**  
**_Suryia Tsukiyono_**,  
_ Por ter me ajudado com algumas coisas.  
Confio nela quando o assunto é sobre os nossos lindos meninos.  
Afinal, se não fosse ela onde mais poderíamos ter uma vasta informação em português sobre Weiss Kreuz?  
Muitíssimo Obrigada Suryia. Que São Koyasu Te Ilumine. 'risos'._

**Agradeço também a:**

**_Yuki Kyoh, Myleny-Mymy, Duo-chan Maxwell, Thaissi._**

**_Domo arigato gozaimasu, mina-san_**

**- Comentem a fic e me façam feliz. -  
**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Anime**: Weiβ Kreuz  
**Casais**: Yohji x Aya + Aya x Omi  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Lemon  
**Iniciada**: Out/2004  
**Status**: Em andamento  
**Autora**: Litha-chan

**_Nota_**: _Espero que gostem deste capítulo e que principalmente comentem para que eu possa assim ter ânimo para continuar esta história._

* * *

**Even so I still love you...**  
_(Mesmo assim eu ainda o amo...)_

**Capítulo  
– 3 –**

**

* * *

**

Três dias haviam se passado desde a ameaça que recebera de Omi. Para a infelicidade de Yoji, durante esses três dias o jovem loiro não se desgrudara de Aya, dificultando assim qualquer aproximação que poderia pensar em ter. O jovem arqueiro mais parecia um cão de guarda preste a dar o bote em quem ousasse estender a mão para tocar no que lhe era de direito.

"Direito uma ova! Pirralho cretino, quem pensa que é para me proibir de algo?".

Yoji estava tão agitado que a quantidade de cigarros que costumava a fumar, nos últimos dias dobrara. Nunca conseguia chegar perto o suficiente de Aya quando estavam na floricultura e para piorar a situação acabara de ficar encarregado das entregas, pois Ken ainda não voltara da missão solo.

O ruivo só trocava palavras com ele para mandá-lo entregar as encomendas. Não lhe olhava, não lhe sorria como antigamente. Sentia falta dos sorrisos discretos que lhe lançava durante o trabalho, sentia falta dos beijos roubados, da falsa indiferença perante as outras pessoas. Apesar de tudo que dissera ao ruivo quando romperam, não conseguia negar que, agora mais do que nunca, sentia falta de seu jeito.

Resolveu parar de pensar no assunto ou acabaria se atrasando para mais um dia, o quarto, sem trocar nenhuma palavra com os outros dois. Teria que antes de entrar na Koneko, preparar o próprio café da manhã, já que Omi não mais lhe preparava ou deixava nada para comer.

Ao descer e entrar na cozinha notara a mesa posta e um farto café da manhã preparado. Será que o pequeno loiro resolvera deixar de ser o 'cão' e voltara a ser o sempre e prestativo chibi? Infelizmente o motivo daquilo mesmo logo pode ser notado quando Omi entrara todo sorridente.

"Anda Ken-kun, anda, anda... Preparei o café só para você, depois você pode começar a 'trabalhar', mas agora tem que se alimentar!".

A voz mostrava felicidade, diferente dos dias anteriores, Omi agora entrava na cozinha empurrando Ken a sua frente.

Quer dizer que para Ken, tudo continuava na mais perfeita harmonia. Mimos, café da manhã, alegria, sorrisos, e para ele... Para ele nada versos nada, somente a indiferença tanto de Aya, quanto de Omi.

Pelo menos não se sentiria tão sozinho agora que Ken estava de volta. Poderia passar uma boa parte do tempo conversando com o moreno ao em vez de se sentir ignorado pelos cantos da casa e floricultura.

O moreno ao entrar na cozinha e se deparar com o loiro sorriu e logo o abraçou.

"Yohji... já estava sentindo falta desse seu cheiro de cigarro, cara, e claro, da sua incansável ladainha de 'eu sou gostoso mesmo', vem cá e da um abraço".

O moreno, sem notar a cara de desagrado do menor, puxou sem cerimônia o mais velho para um forte abraço com direto a fortes 'tapinhas' nas costas.

"Senti sua falta Ken. Voltou quando?". Falou entre o abraço que foi aos poucos se afrouxando para que pudessem se fitar.

"Essa manhã mesmo. O Omi estava começando a fazer o café. Bem, ele me empurrou para um banho e sabe como é esse chibi né, tratou de me infernizar para descer o mais rápido possível para comer".

"Ah, ta, e mal chegou e já ta querendo trabalhar? O que aconteceu nessa missão que te deixou assim?". Implicou com o amigo levando um leve soco no braço.

"Aconteceu nada, fuso horário, meu caro. Dormi antes e agora estou bem disposto para começar o dia aqui".

Omi pigarreou ao colocar o café na caneca azul escuro de Ken, fazendo assim com que os dois, tanto Yohji quanto Ken, voltassem sua atenção para a mesa e para o farto café que ali se encontrava disposto.

Os três se sentaram a mesa, mas uma pergunta normal e inocente feita pelo ex-jogador acabou piorando o clima.

"Yohji, e o Aya, onde ele está?".

O clima pesou tanto para o mais velho quanto para o chibi.

Como explicar a dissolução do relacionamento?

Como iria dizer que aquela pergunta quem deveria responder agora seria Omi e não ele!

Por fim, acabou falando o que era o mais sensato no momento:

"Não faço a mínima idéia de onde ele possa estar, Ken".

Realmente não tinha idéia dos atuais passos do ruivo, e no fundo isto estava lhe incomodando, mas, o que lhe incomodava mais ainda era saber que Omi saberia informar. E nem precisou esperar muito para ta confirmação.

"Ele foi visitar a irmã, Ken. Saiu um pouco antes de você chegar, mas como o de costume, estará de volta antes do almoço".

"Ah, sim... eu tinha me esquecido das visitas, mas... ele não ia todas as terças-feiras?". Perguntou coçando a cabeça tentando se lembrar de tal hábito do ruivo. Seu olhar ainda estava voltado para Yohji indicando que aguardava uma resposta.

O ex-detetive se remexeu na cadeira sentindo-se desconfortável com a situação, mas ao pensar em abrir a boca para dar uma desculpa qualquer, teve sua fala e a linha de pensamento interrompidos por Omi. Novamente o mais novo estava passando por cima de si.

"Tivemos que fazer algumas alterações já que você não estava aqui Ken-Ken". Voz fria, olhar gélido.

'_Inferno! Até quando esse pirralho vai continuar com isto?'_. Praguejou e se perguntou mentalmente, fitando o rosto frio que estava voltado para si.

Incrível como o adolescente podia mudar rapidamente de feição. Em um segundo olhava Yohji com ganas, um olhar para lá de assustador para uma criança como ele, Omi; e no outro segundo, o jovem voltava seu rosto ao moreno e lhe sorria de forma encantadora, explicando por alto o remanejamento dos dias de visita de Aya.

Yohji já não estava agüentando aquilo tudo.

Sempre que tentava conversar com Ken, Omi interrompia a conversa e trazia a atenção do moreno para si. Era uma situação irritante. Omi estava se tornando irritando com aquelas atitudes. O que ele queria? Todos à sua volta? Queria deixar-lo maluco por se sentir ignorado?

Abruptamente o loiro mais velho se levantou deixando claro que não terminaria seu café. Quem sabe uma outra hora poderia desfrutar da companhia do moreno, rir um pouco com os acontecimentos que ele deve ter passado na missão e até mesmo conversar com Hidaka sobre o que ocorrera entre ele e Aya.

Sim, conversar com alguém que não está envolvido seria uma boa oportunidade. Bem ou mal, o cabecinha-de-vento do ex-jogador sempre tinha uma palavra certa para as burradas que fazia. Quem sabe ele não teria uma para situação que se encontrava? Quem sabe, ele não conseguiria interceder com Aya para uma conversa? Só uma, era o que ele precisava.

E foi pensando nisto que Yohji adentrou a floricultura e começou a preparar alguns arranjos para que tão logo a porta da frente fosse aberta, já tivesse algo disponível para suas clientes.

Do lado de dentro, no apartamento anexo a floricultura, Ken ainda não havia entendido o motivo da saída brusca do loiro. Será que tinha dito algo de errado? Mas... pouco perguntara, estava a maior parte do tempo entre uma dentada e outra nas guloseimas que Omi tinha posto a mesa.

"O que aconteceu com ele?". Perguntou assim que terminou de tomar mais um gole de café.

Omi deu de ombros. Não queria entrar naquele assunto agora. Não era hora e nem lugar para tratar de algo tão perturbador e delicado.

E pensar que se não fosse pelo que Yohji tinha feito ao ruivo, não estaria tão perto de Aya quanto estava nesses últimos dias. Não podia se taxar de feliz, pois felicidade obtida sobre o sofrimento de outrem não era uma felicidade verdadeira.

Todo o tempo que passava ao lado do ruivo, sentia o seu pequeno coração bater descompassado. Quando ficavam juntos conversando poucas coisas à noite no quarto de Aya, era maravilhoso. Notava que o lado frio e até mesmo sério do ruivo, não 'operava' durante o dia todo, ou toda hora.

Ainda estava sendo difícil lidar com o silêncio repentino, ou então, as lágrimas que vertiam dos olhos exóticos, e não se revoltar, não se angustiar. Aya, ou Ran, como o chamava nos momentos em que estavam a sós, era a primeira pessoa que amava. Que desejava estar ao lado, que desejava cuidar. Era difícil ver o tão conhecido, e sempre firme, líder da Weiβ desmoronando como uma pessoa comum.

**oOo**

Como é difícil ignora-lo... Sinto falta de tantas coisas, tantas... O cheiro dele misturado ao odor do cigarro, o olhar que me incendiava e a todo custo eu me controlava, as piadas que me irritavam por alguns minutos, seus beijos, seus toques... Toques... Porque é tão difícil de se livrar destas lembranças? Elas me machucam, me abalam.

Durante esses dias eu notava todas as tentativas dele em se aproximar de mim, em tentar puxar conversa. Notava que durante a madrugada ele ficava vagando pelos corredores a espera de uma oportunidade de me encontrar. Eu sabia... sabia que não seria tão fácil.

Junto com o desejo de que tudo aquilo, fosse apenas um pesadelo, eu me xingava, sentia raiva, ódio até. De mim, dele, de toda essa estúpida situação que estamos.

Sabe... eu realmente ia acabar com minha vida. Para quê ficar tentando viver? A pessoa que gosto, só pensa em me usar para se aliviar, para passatempo... Eu sabia. Sempre soube que ele nunca estaria comigo por completo. Eu desejava que no fundo, bem no fundo... essa vida maldita de mortes, disfarces e solidão, pudesse ser preenchido com algo. Companheirismo, cumplicidade, afeto... amor.

Me enganei, me desiludi, me desesperei...

Nem para ser amado eu servia. Como Ran, tive minha felicidade e esperança de uma vida feliz e normal, arrancados de mim. Como Aya, líder da Weiβ, sou privado de ter qualquer sentimento, o que dirá relações amorosas, laços sentimentais.

E agora tem Omi...

Que tem sido mais do que um anjo, um protetor ou até mesmo como já escutei _ele_ chamando o pequeno várias vezes nesses dias... Cão de guarda. Eu não sou bobo. Já tinha observado o interesse de Tsukiyono, mas ele é apenas um adolescente. Cheio de sonhos e esperança.

Sabe... Eu não sei o que devo fazer. Vejo a forma como ele me trata, o carinho que ele tem comigo, a atenção, a declaração... Tudo o que eu queria que '_ele'_ fizesse, sendo feito por Omi.

Ontem mais uma vez acabei chorando na frente dele, não consigo mais levantar minhas barreiras. Não foi uma crise de choro, apenas quando notei, lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto e Omi veio mais para perto limpa-las e me confortar. Não sei bem como aconteceu, se fui eu em busca de carinho, se foi ele que veio até a mim, mas quando notei já estávamos nos beijando.

Não posso negar que não foi bom. Ele me passa o que preciso, mas depois, quando cai em mim, me senti sujo, me senti mal. Não era para acontecer, não quero fazê-lo sofrer, porque sei que isto irá ocorrer. Por segundos, minutos, me senti tão bem, mas depois... O que posso fazer? Estou tão confuso, meus pensamentos estão confusos...

Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui Aya... Tanto...

**oOo**

"Hey Yotan, to com uma fome do cão!".

"Você só vive com fome, Ken! Não sei pra onde vai tanta comida assim...".

"Eu pratico exercícios, ao contrario de você que só pratica levantamento de copo e tragada a distancia". Falou brincalhão enquanto carregava mais um arranjo para a prateleira, perto das meninas que viviam aparecendo na floricultura todos os dias.

"Urusai!". Disse e aproveitou o momento de distração para tacar a pequena toalha que tinha em mãos na direção do ex-jogador.

Ken sorriu e deu língua para Yohji. Seria uma eterna criança para certos momentos.

Para o playboy o clima tenso parecia amainar e sentia-se bem com isto. Quase não notava Omi andando pela loja e nem muito menos estava se importando com isto.

"Anou... Yotan...". Começou a falar baixo ao se aproximar do loiro.

"Sim?". Elevou uma sobrancelha pelo tom usado por seu amigo, enquanto arrumava um vaso de orquídeas.

"Humm... está tudo bem aqui? Digo, com você e Omi?". Debruçou-se no balcão fitando a forma parada de Yohji perante a pergunta.

O loiro simplesmente paralisou. Se fosse explicar tudo ao moreno iria demorar e a loja estava razoavelmente cheia. Optou por amenizar a situação com sorrisos.

"Ah Ken Ken, sabe como são esses jovens de hoje em dia. Conversaremos melhor mais tarde, o que você me diz? Cerveja, pizza...". Sorriu ao amigo.

Ken achou estranho a postura do companheiro, mas iria respeitar, mas tarde poderiam conversar melhor, e assim descobrira o que estava acontecendo.

**-**

O dia foi se passando normalmente na visão de qualquer pessoa, mas par os integrantes da Koneko, a situação era diferente.

Ken notara que em nenhum momento Aya dirigiu a palavra ao loiro, nem para uma pequena ralha ou nem mesmo um dos sorrisos furtivos que pegava entre os dois.

'_Algo não me está cheirando bem...'_. Pensou observando melhor os outros três rapazes.

O moreno em meio aos seus afazeres viu Omi se retirando para o interior da loja e resolveu segui-lo deixando Yohji e Aya cuidando dos atendimentos. Iria descobrir e seria agora. Se fazia de distraído, lerdo e lento, mas a verdade era outra.

"Omi...". Chamou se aproximando mais do pequeno loiro.

"O que foi Ken, quer algo lá de dentro?". Sorriu ao amigo.

"Iie. Eu quero na verdade conservar sério com você, podemos?".

O jovem olhou o amigo por alguns segundos vendo que Ken não estava com o ar brincalhão de sempre. Deixando um suspiro lhe sair entre os lábios, apenas acenou concordando e começaram a tomar a direção da porta da cozinha que ligava a floricultura.

Enquanto a conversa desenrolava no interior da casa, Yohji e Aya apenas trabalhavam evitando-se.

**-**

"COMO É QUE É?". O moreno se levantou abruptamente espalmando as mãos contra o tampão da mesa da cozinha.

"Isso mesmo que você acabou de escutar Ken. Yohji terminou com Aya, o tratou da pior maneira que poderia ter tratado uma pessoa e... Acredite, se eu tivesse demorado mais alguns segundos... Aya...".

Omi nem pode terminar de repetir a frase. Um Ken enfurecido saiu espumando pela porta da cozinha com uma única direção... A floricultura. Iria tirar isto a limpo com Yohji agora mesmo.

**-**

Yohji viu o amigo retornando a loja e respirou aliviado. Parecia que de um momento para o outro a quantidade de clientes havia aumentado, e tanto ele quanto Aya, estavam repletos de pedidos.

Ken andou firme na direção de do loiro com um semblante nada amigável.

"Hey Ken, me ajuda aqui que não to dando...". A frase não foi concluída, não tinha como ser finalizada.

Ken apenas voou em cima do loiro e lhe desferiu um soco de direta certeiro. No meio da loja, na frente de todos os clientes. Para o moreno isto pouco lhe importava, o que lhe era importante era o fato do descaso de Yohji com Aya.

O loiro estava tão atordoado em podia-se dizer que não anotara a placa do caminhão, apenas as três primeiras letras... KEN.

O moreno mesmo com raiva estava se controlando para não socar ou chutar o companheiro ali mesmo mais do que já o fez com o soco. Sem dar atenção às meninas, que soltavam gritinhos preocupados com o sangue que escorria dos lábios do loiro mais velho, Ken agarrou a camisa do outro pelo colarinho e aproximou o rosto do de Yohji.

"Se você acha que acabou por aqui... estou apenas começando Yohji. Vamos conversar lá nos fundos da loja. AGORA!". Rosnou alto.

Não cedeu a nada, não largou nem por segundos a gola da camisa do outro, apenas o puxou deixando bem claro a intenção que era: ou ele ia de bom grado, ou seria arrastado.

Aya apenas estava parado de olhos arregalados e Omi estava encostado no batente da porta com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

**Continua...**

* * *

Humm... Quero deixar claro, aos fãs de Yohji Kudou, que a culpa dele apanhar e ser bem espancado pelo Ken (logo o Ken né... rsrs), é única e exclusiva da escritora Kaline Bogard. 

Em resposta ao não cumprimento de um acordo, onde ela ignorou as entrelinhas de 'não mocréias' em uma fic que ela fez, chamada... '**Problemas e Soluções'**. E ainda disse que Euzinha havia encomendado.

Humm... e ai Kaligninha... gostou do meu presentinho? Eu e Omi adoramos XD

**Agradecimentos a:**  
Thaissi, a Mey Lyen, a BelaYoukai que deixaram coments aqui.

**Agradeço também a:**  
Momy Evil (espero que tenha gostado momy... no próximo o saldo do soco, ou socos XD), a Uara, a Freya-san que é uma ótima companheira de terror psicológico contra Kalines, e ao pessoal da Mlist Weiβ Kreuz que estava torcendo para um massacre ou inicio de massacre XD

E por ultimo, mas tão mais importante a minha beta rosnadora, que espero que tenha se divertido com este capítulo. **Arigato** a **_Pipe _** (Comentário da beta: Beta rosnadora em estado de choque ainda... Meu irmão, meu nee-san, um fdp, apanhando igual cachorro... ó.ò)

Como digo no meu atual provérbio...

'**_Escritora com o saco de coments vazio, não para no pc sentada pra digitar. Alimente-me!'_**

Bjinss

**Litha-chan**


End file.
